


［ONEUS］動物園

by mistfall



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistfall/pseuds/mistfall
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee & Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	［ONEUS］動物園

不合理的地方请轻放  
文筆渣

最近彩虹動物園今天迎來了一波又一波的人潮，原因是有遊客將內部某些動物的行為上傳到了網路上，卻沒想到一炮而紅，很多人都打算來目睹那些影片是不是事實。

影片一：黑豹竟然？！  
Ravn算是彩虹動物園的明星動物，一隻五歲大的黑豹，平時喜歡和遊客互動，最特別的是有一雙異色的眼瞳，一邊是紫色的，一邊是綠色的，每次都讓遊客想要和他合照。  
平時Ravn都喜歡和遊客互動，但是今天卻和往常不同，一直待在樹上不下來。有人用手機拍下，發現他的爪子下有一團棕色的皮毛露出來，經過放大後才發現是一隻浣熊，毫無知覺的在黑豹的爪子下呼呼大睡，而Ravn則是時不時的就幫他整理皮毛。  
影片爆紅後，有人採訪飼養員，原來是Ravn利用長的高大的樹枝偷偷越過柵欄到了隔壁，將一隻浣熊給叼回來。  
其實本來一般的浣熊是會叫的，這樣飼養員就會發現Ravn的動作了，沒想到Ravn叼的浣熊睡的太熟了，根本沒發現換了位置，加上Ravn都會偷偷的將剩餘的食物藏起來留給浣熊吃，這讓飼養員花了幾天才發現到黑豹的地盤裡多了一隻浣熊。  
剛發現時，就將浣熊給送回去了，沒想到隔天再來時，Ravn又把浣熊給叼回來了，飼養員無奈，以為將Ravn偷浣熊的大樹樹枝鋸掉以後可以改善，沒想到黑豹開始絕食了，最後沒有辦法，只好將那隻浣熊移過來與Ravn同居，幸好現在看來Ravn和浣熊都適應良好。

影片二：狐狸和兔子  
在可愛動物園區內，狐狸抒澔算是彩虹動物園最有名的動物了，抒澔是一直特別愛笑的狐狸，最常被拍到的照片就是雙眼笑得只剩下一條線的樣子。  
但他聲名大噪的原因不是笑眼，而是在哪裡都可能發現他的蹤影，從黑豹的園區，浣熊園區，極圈動物區，甚至鳥類動物區為止，各種區域都有遊客目擊到、拍攝到他的照片。  
沒有人知道他怎麼出現在那個地方的，還有人懷疑他是不是有秘密通道，甚至有很多粉絲慕名而來，為了找他今天會出現在哪裡。  
不過最近有很多人發現，狐狸抒澔旁邊多了一隻兔子建熙，兩隻動物常常一起行動，出現在各種地方，越獄的動物從一隻變成兩隻了，有時還會有人拍到狐狸背著兔子的照片，不過自從兔子出現在抒澔身邊後，就沒有人在鳥類園區裡看過他們的身影了。

影片三：極圈動物區？  
也許是受到抒澔和建熙越獄的影響，有人發現一隻北極兔竟然也成功越獄到了北極狼的區域，卻奇蹟的沒有被吃掉，反而被一隻叫做Leedo的北極狼保護起來。  
大家最常看到的一幕就是Leedo趴在地上，而北極兔Xion在他身上蹦來蹦去，一下在背上，一下在頭上，甚至還會用自己的兔牙去咬Leedo，但北極狼每次都只是作勢要咬回去，牙都沒露出來，Xion根本不害怕，該咬的還是咬，要蹦的繼續蹦，根本沒有一點遇到掠食者的自覺。

很多人因為這三個影片來到彩虹動物園打算一探究竟，看看這三個影片到底是不是人為拍出來的。

P.S 飼養員內心獨白：到底為什麼大家都會越獄，是哪裡出了問題，沒有人覺得奇怪嗎？所以在這個動物園裡到底為什麼要把動物分開，合在一起就好了阿，反正肉食動物都可以跟草食動物一起生活了。明明是在照顧動物，為什麼天天有種吃狗糧的感覺.....


End file.
